Who Am I?
by Mackie44
Summary: When Mariska takes her family snorkeling, it takes a sharp turn.


It was an average day for Mariska. Well, not really, today she and her husband, Peter, were taking their kids to the coast, to go snorkeling. They had been planning a small vacation for weeks, and she had finally gotten time off. She had had a lot on her mind since they had started shooting Surrender Benson, the new episode. She just couldn't seem to forget it for more than a few hours.

She had tried to forget, she had, but just couldn't. She realized how many people had gone through that. And how traumatized they must be. She had been acting, but it still bothered her. How bad could it be for the victims? It had to be much worse.

And that's what she wanted to forget. How many people had gone through that? As she watched Peter interact with the kids she fingered her hair. It was a little above her shoulders, like it had been when they first started shooting. She preferred it a bit longer, but it would grow back, Right?

She went out into the water, and went over to her kids, shoving the thoughts out of her mind.

Peter gave her a look of concern, he knew that shooting had been ruff on her. And saw something in her eyes that had shifted. She was quieter than she usually was. He looked over at August, who was talking to Amaya and Andrew. He saw it was getting a little late. He took the kids up towards the beach to dry them off. He looked towards Mariska and she was staring back, he saw that she wanted to be alone for a few minutes, so nodded and headed towards the sandy beach.

Mariska swam out a few yards. She went under and looked at everything happening beneath her. Intrigued by how well it all worked without the animals even thinking about it.

Peter look up towards the bridge that was a ways away from where they had laid out their towels. It was a draw bridge, which opened in the middle to allow boats to pass. Mariska had swam out of the snorkeling area and was headed towards the bridge. A sailboat was getting near her, as she looked below, and the bridge was opening, while at the same time, two buses were headed across it. Before he knew what was happening the buses were falling straight towards Mariska. He called out and she look up and shot straight down in the water. Narrowly missing the first bus. The second bus came down, a few feet away, as this happened, there was a plane headed towards the New York City airport, it was headed back from a cargo trip, with nothing on it, it was having some malfunctions, and the driver of the plane wasn't sure what was going on. Before he knew it, he was headed straight for the water.

The bus, which was sinking slowly, was hit by the airplane coming down, it sunk down and Mariska, still trying to find her way around the buses, miss the slithery animals coming up behind her, she turned, just in time to see two eels coming towards her. She quickly swam away. Just in time for the airplane to come down and hit the bus which then hit her in the head the driver in the sailboat uses his parachute seat to exit his boat just in time. A trans am, which was headed towards Eastern New York City, was going over the tracks on the bridge when it feel off and came down, giving Mariska a worse concussion than she got from the bus. She was knocked out cold. The passengers on the train, which had miraculously, came out unharmed, recognized Mariska. One passenger pulled a raft out of his backpack and put Mariska on it.

Just then, a subway pops up through the bottom of the area and hits the trans am, causing it to fly up a few yards. The news helicopter, which was flying overhead, recognized Mariska, and flew down to take her to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, on the shore, all hell was breaking loose, Peter had loaded the children and was following the helicopter as fast as he could. August was crying, and Andrew and Amaya had no idea what was going on.

When they finally reached the hospital they had managed to wake Mariska who was asking questions. Peter walked up to her while all the doctors swarmed around her. He went up to kiss her on top of her head. When suddenly she blurted out, "Who are you?" Peter, Thinking she was joking said, "I'm Peter, Who are you?"

She replied by saying, "I'm Olivia Benson."

Peters heart broke as he realized what had just happened.

**_Sorry the first chap is so bad! It was a dare by a friend, I promise the next chapter will be much more better._**


End file.
